SAO
by barracudaisbest
Summary: SAO from the view of 5 kids.


SAO Retold

 **I only own the character and the storyline, all right to the resected owners**

"I love it when nobody is home" he said to himself. As he got up he paused the show and went to the fridge to to grab a sandwich and then to the cupboard and grab the bag of sour cream chips. When he was just about to grab his phone rang.

So he picked it up, he read the caller I.D it was John Elwood.

"What can I do for you John" I said

"Are we on for tomorrow me and connor come over and sign on?" he asked

"Sure I'll be there, unless you want to come over now and watch RWBY" I said with a grin

"CAT EAR FETISH TIME" he said loudly. I'll be there in 5 minutes with Connor.

"5 minutes" I said to myself. I plopped on the couch and intentivly ate my sandwich enjoying how the bacon and the ham tasted, then the lettuce. After 5 minutes that sandwich was gone. Then I went to the chips when I was just about to eat them my door burst open. I could see that it was John that burst open the door and Connor that followed behind him. Knowing John he right for the chips, and Connor went right for the remote.

"First of all Connor you will not get the remote me and John will be watching RWBY. Secondly John you can not steal my chips, because I just got them and I am hungry" I yelled at them.

All of us sat down on the couch but John took up the most room because he was the tallest and the heaviest then it was me and then Connor. I resume the RWBY.

"Shit it is time to call Teara" he John said as he fumbled through his pockets to find the phone. He quickly dialed her number in. It rang and and it rang until a female voice could be heard

"Hey babe sorry I did not call I was running to Cole's house and I lost track of time" he said

I don't want you to go into SAO. What if you don't come back. What if you find another girl that you like more than me." she replied.

"First of all like I said when I went into the beta trials I will log out every night and call you. So will my brothers. I will never die because when we were if the beta trials us three boys put our weapons together and we could stop any blow that came at us." he said with confidence in his voice

"Still I don't want you to go,"

"Hearing that made my eyes water" I said to myself

Babe I am going to pull some strings and make sure that I will not die." he said Cole, Connor you will see in the game at 10:00. Then we an out the door and I heard the my car rev up and then back out of my driveway.

"Now that John is gone can we watch what I want to watch aka River Monsters?" he asked

"You will never watch that lame show ever in my house!" I said

Well then can we play on your xbox. I am dying to finish Borderlands The Presequel," he replied.

"No we are going to bed because we have a big day tomorrow, so let's get some sleep." I replied.

The last thing I heard was Connor's giraffe like fingers dig into the bowl and put a whole and full of chips in his mouth and then immediately spit them out.

"Really you had to get the Sour Cream And Onion!" he yelled at me.

Then I close my eyes laughing to myself. Beep!Beep!Beep! My eyes shot open as the alarm clock as beeping. I looked at the clock it read 6:00 a.m 2022. I slam my fist on to the snooze button and my eyes flutter back to sleep. Beep!Beep!Beep! For the second time my eyes shot open but this time my brother was awake and he was like usual making a bagel and slowly putting his peanut butter on it. He looked at me and from I could see that he was trying to hold in laugh. I look around to see if there was anything that he had done to me, but from what I could see there was nothing. So I throw the covers off and went to the kitchen to grab some food.

I come back to the couch with a box of pizza in my hands. I open my the box and then my brother bursts into laughter, I look down in the box all I could see was the absence of anything. I look up, I set down the box and go to the fridge again but this time I grab a pie. Quietly as possible walk behind Connor and slam the pie into his face. The contents in the pie slipped down his face and down to his shirt.

"That is what you get for getting rid of my pizza!" I yelled at him.

"Well you should have gotten a better kind of pizza I do not like Philly cheese steak will white sauce." he replied

" Hey Connor it is time to go for our run. I think today will be the 5 mile run into Brainerd and then run back." I replied.

We go the closet and grab our shoes, we stretch and start running.

"Okey Connor this should only take us forty minutes we will come back and then I will get some breakfast." I said to him Go!

We take off we are off to a good start until we passed the 2 mile mark.

"Connor what are you doing?" I said to him with confusion.

"I need a break, still getting use to the running everyday. Plus we did not bring any water." he said.

Let's take a detour, but we will need to go through the forest so if you want we can go through but if you don't the we won't." I replied

"Let's do it." he replied

We start running until we get to the forest. Leaves cover the ground making it possible to slip and fall. I look at my watch and it reads 7:00 am.

"Ready, set go." We take off first I was off to a good start but I tripped over a fallen log that was hollow on the inside. My foot fell right into it, I tripped and started falling down the hill, over rocks and other branches. I finally got to the bottom. I start punching the log til I get my leg free. I look around to see where I am in the forest. I look around to see that I am surrounded by deciduous tree just shedding their leaves. I could see that Connor was running over the log that we put there. We made it to the house first it was Connor then it was me I was only about 100 meters behind. We made it to the back door.

"You cheated you ran across the log instead of rolling down the hill." I said. Connor being the idiot that he is just shook his head. I checked my watch it read 9:30. I ran inside dodging the clothes and the empty coke cans and got to my bedroom. Clothes were all over the place, the mattress was brand new and the music was blaring. I quickly turned off the music and went to my chest I ripped the necklace off me and jammed it into the hole and turned it. The chest opened and there is was a nervegear. I could see my reflection on the glass

"Link start" we said in unison


End file.
